Strange Wishes
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: After her father made her a custom handpuppet named Tapetto, Cryptic wished that the puppet would become real. And so, did her wish come true? Follow Cryptic "Funtime" Fazbear as she tries to undo a curse... or a long wanted wish?
1. Chapter 1: Wish Upon a Spark

**_A/N: Sorry it looks weird, I don't know why this happens_**

 _"HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY, CRYPTIC!" Ft Freddy shouted._

 _He was holding out a green cloth handpuppet out to 10-year-old Cryptic. She squealed with glee as she grabbed the puppet and hugged it. It looked just like Bon Bon but green with lime highlights and a blue bowtie. She was about to put it on when Ft Freddy stopped her._

 _"Now Cry, this handpuppet is special, so save it for when your older." He told her._

 _"Okay, Papa!" Cryptic promised._

 _Ft Freddy smiled_

Cryptic was 19 when she was digging through her old things in a box labelled "Old Stuf". She pulled out Tapetto the handpuppet. She looked at it and her father's words echoed in her head: _save it for when your older._ _I'm older now._ She thought, and put it on.

. . .

Nothing happened.

 _What a waste._ She thought, and tried to take it off. It wouldn't come off. _Wow! cool prank, Dad!_ She groaned. It was past her bedtime, and she was tired.

 _I'll confront Dad in the morning._ She decided and climbed into bed.

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry! I can't fix it! but Ask me anything! please?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Animation

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2! (now it starts working...)**_

Cryptic woke up the next morning, only to be greeted by a groan.

 _Huh?_ She questioned

"Mm... morning..." a small voice greeted.

The handpuppet moved and looked at her with lime eyes.

Cryptic screamed. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She waved her arm, trying to fling it off.

"ST-OOP. SH-AA-KI-NN-G. ME-EE!" He yelled through shakes.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Cryptic screamed.

Ft Freddy came through the door, breaking it down. "CRY, I HEARD SCREAMING!" He stared at her arm with Tapetto on it.

"CRY?!" Ft Freddy shouted. "YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED ME!" He said.

"S-sorry dad." Cryptic said.

 _ **A/N: Sorry its short! I'll try to merge a couple of chapters!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck

_**A/N: I hope you like this series.**_

They tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. Ft Freddy gave up and left. Cryptic was left with Tapetto.

"What do I do now?" Cryptic sighed.

"Get me some ice cream and I'll tell ya!~" Tapetto said.

"R-really?" Cryptic sighed again.

"What? You said "what do I do now?" and I told ya!~" Tapetto teased.

Cryptic sat on her bed and started crying.

"Hey-hey I'm sorry!" Tapetto apologized.

"Are you?"

"Wel-"

"Cause if you were you would've told me something I'd like to know!" Cryptic shouted.

"I know a man who knows magic!~" Tapetto said.

"Who?" Cryptic asked.

"U-uh I think his name is Delta?" Tapetto sounded reassuring.

"What does he look like?" Cryptic sniffled.

"Well... hes a shadow, so... H-HE YOUR UNCLE... I think." Tapetto said.

"His name is D-Delta?" Cryptic looked into Tapetto's eyes.

"I think." Tapetto said.

"W-we need to find him!" Cryptic said.

"Good luck, honey! he lives in a different realm!" Tapetto joked.

Cryptic just slapped him.

 _ **A/N: yawn... Why isn't It showing up?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Portal

Tapetto was looking through a spell book that he found in Ft Freddy's room while Cryptic was sitting on the bed.

"Why does my dad have a spellbook?" Cryptic keeps on repeating.

"Look, I can't focus if you keep on repeating that." Tapetto said.

"S-sorry." Cryptic said.

"Thank you." Tapetto went back to looking at the spell book.

Cryptic rested her head on her left hand. Cryptic sighed.

"There!" Tapetto punched the book. "A transportation spell! Now I need a bit of blood." Tapetto said, looking at Cryptic.

Tapetto bit on Cryptic's left arm, breaking skin, and picked some blood up.

"OW! What the f***?" Cryptic growled.

"Watch your language!" Tapetto said.

Tapetto placed the blood on the page, and chanted:

auf dem Weg nach Hause,

ich habe mir den Kopf an der Tü gestoßen,

The book reacted and opened up a portal. Cryptic and Tapetto were sucked into it. The book closed and the two ended up in a different realm.


	5. Chapter 5: The Shadow realm

_**A/N: How I did Tapetto's talking on the pavement was I put my hand on my face and wrote down what came out of my mouth... That's why I prewrite these stories...**_

"W-where are we?" Cryptic asked, lifting herself up.

"Geh meh ofh tha payment an I'll tel you." Tapetto said, his face to the ground.

"Sorry." Cryptic said, lifting him up off the ground.

"We are in the Shadow realm." Tapetto said.

"And you shouldn't be here." another voice said.

She looked like Cryptic but was purple. She even had a purple bow on her upperback. She stared at Cryptic with wide eyes.

"You... look like me." Cryptic and the look alike said.

"I'm Cryptic." Cryptic said.

"I'm Beta." said the stranger.

"Yea, yea, long lost sisters we get it - give us something more-" Tapetto said.

"Shadows don't have-" Beta started.

"Beta? Who's this?" a purple bear asked.

"Delta, this is-"

"Your Delta? Thank god! Can you remove this pest from my hand?" Cryptic pointed to Tapetto.

"HEY!"

"Not now. My power is weak." Delta said.

Cryptic groaned and flopped to the floor. Tapetto followed due to him being stuck to Cryptic. He lifted himself up.

"Where do you keep your AP films?" Tapetto asked.

"Come inside." Delta said.

 _ **A/N: Check out my forum at**_ ** _forum/Cryptic-s-Diner-and-Playplace/213288/_**


End file.
